


nephilim

by Firestorm0108



Category: Devil May Cry, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	1. Chapter 1

Calry didn't expect to be running for her life tonight, she and Jace were going on a date and they wanted to meet at the restaurant but on her way she found herself being chased by at least a dozen forsaken which shouldn’t of been possible without them following someone’s orders. As she ran down the alley she found herself at a dead end as she draws both of her daggers as they blocked off her escape routes. She knew her chances were very slim, forsaken were strong and didn't flinch to pain which meant her combat had to be perfect and she wasn't sure she could. She slowly backed up till her back was against the wall till she heard a cough which made the forsaken turn as a guy stood at the entrance to the alleyway. He was wearing a red trench coat with a back shirt and jeans with a red gem necklace hanging loosely around his neck. “Hey” he said simply as one of the forsaken charged him and he launched into the air kicking off of the forsaken’s head as he landed in front of Clary. “Hey, mind if i?” he said as he motioned with his head behind him as she nodded slowly and he smirked “then let’s have some fun” he said as he jumped way higher than a normal person should have as he drew twin guns and shot them into the group of forsaken as he landed on the opposite side as he holstered his guns and a sword appeared on his back as he reached his right hand over and grabbed it as he unsheathed it and launched himself at the group with unnatural speed as he slashed and punched at the forsaken in a blur of red light as his sword transformed into an axe as he smashed it against the ground and the forsaken launched into the air as his weapon transformed again into a scythe which he spun in his hand slicing the forsaken to pieces as his sword turned back and he sheathed it as it disappeared. “That was fun” he said as he cracked his neck as Clary yelled “behind you” as he dived to the side as one of the claws slashed his arm as he crashed to the ground a drew his guns and launched a barrage of bullets. As he stood again he shrugged “this isn't your normal limbo” he muttered as he stretched “are you ok?” he asked as she nodded, “what are you?” she asked as he knitted his eyebrows “i'm a nephilim” he said simply as he turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

“So who was this guy?” Alec asked as Clary shook her head “he didn't say” she said as Jace was examining what's left of the forsaken all over the alleyway “whatever blade he’s using i've never seen it before,” he said as she shook her head “it wasn't just one blade” she said as Jace looked at her “or at least it was but it transformed” she said as she explained how his blade was a sword then an axe then a scythe. “I don't know of a weapon that transforms like that” isabell said she walked into the alleyway “and he said he was a nephilim?” Alec asked as Clary nodded “but I didn't see a single rune on him” she said as he nodded “did he do anything that would require a rune?” Alec asked as Jace looked at him “you think he was de-runed?” Jace asked as Alec nodded “it's possible” he said as Clary shook her head “he was fast, faster than anything human and he could jump easily 20 feet” she said as Alec nodded “maybe he keeps his runes concealed to help him blend” he said as Jace nodded “but why isn't he in the clave” he questioned as Alec nodded to Clary “she wasn't” he said simply “maybe he was taken away as a kid also” he said as Jace nodded “then what are we going to do?” he asked as Alec thought for a second “we need to find him,” he said as Jace nodded “we can't have a rogue shadow hunter” Alec added as Jace nodded “do you want me on this?” he asked as Alec nodded “but be careful, he’s clearly skilled” he said Jace nodded, “I want to help” Clary said Alec nodded “then you and Jace will hunt down the new shadow hunter and bring him in peacefully, unless he doesn't give you a choice” he said as Jace nodded as he looked at Clary “anything that might help?” he asked as she thought before pointing to forsaken with roughly 4 dozen bullet holes “that forsaken clawed his arm pretty bad,” she said as Jace nodded and walked over before picking up the arm which fell off from the rest of the body as he looked at the claw and handed it to isabell “any chance you can get DNA?” he asked as she took the claw “I'll see what I can do” she nodded as she walked out of the alleyway. “I'm going to head back to the institute and see if I can find any shadow hunters who disappeared and might be the parents” Jace said as Alec nodded “good idea take Clary” he said as Jace nodded as Clary followed him out of the alley.

Jace and Clary were searching through old records as she sighed “this is pointless, half of these records don't include deaths,” she said as Jace nodded “during the circles rise there were a lot of missing shadow hunters on both sides who were presumed dead, but without proof they can't add it to the report” he said as she shook her head and dropped the file she was holding “i'm going to check on Izzy” she said as Jace nodded “ok, let me know what she has” he said as she noticed something in his voice “are you ok Jace?” she asked as he nodded “this guy saved your life” he said as she smirked “is Jace Herondale jealous?” she asked innocently as he smirked “i don't get jealous” he said as she kissed him “then what's the problem?” she asked as he just smiled “you wouldn't be here without him and now we're hunting him” he said as she nodded “We need to Jace, just till we know who he is,” she said as he nodded and she left to go find Isabell.

Isabell was typing on her keyboard like her life depended on it when Clary walked in “Izzy?” she asked as her friend looked up at her “are you ok?” she asked as she went back to typing “i got the dna back but it doesn't make sense,” she said as Clary walked around to her “what is it?” she asked as Izzy shook her head “its not human” she said as Clary nodded “no he said he was nephilim” Clary said as Izzy shook her head “no i mean no even slightly” she said as Clary knitted her eyebrows “what do you mean?” she asked as Izzy brought up his dna and it looked crazy “what is this?” she asked as Izzy brought up a second dna sequence then a third as she pointed at them from left to right “this is the dna from the alleyway, this is human and this is shadow hunter” she said as Clary nodded “you see how shadow hunter has similarities with human?” she asked as Clary nodded “that's because we are part human” she said as she pointed at the dna from the alley “this has no human dna in it at all” she said as she ran a program “the closest match it part demon part angle” she said as Clary looked at her “is that possible?” she asked as Izzy shook her head “i didn't think so” she said as Clary thanked her and walked out.


End file.
